Together
by Daniella Violet Moon
Summary: Everyone knows Emma and Amme, the almost identical twins girls who want to be rock stars. They're nearly inseparable. But one boy could change it all. Forever. My first fic. NOT A MARY SUE. A repost. May be a 2shot review 2 say chapter3 or no? T 4 death.
1. Her Life, Death and What Came After

**Together (Repost)**

_**Hi! This is my FIRST EVER FANFICTION (The repost!)! I finally got this written! I have been reading on for ages! If you are a person who read the profile of the author first, you will know of my addiction to all things Danny Phantom. This is my tribute to the ultimate undead rocker, Ember McLain, whose song has been stuck in my head for many months.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Danny Phantom. '**__**Because**__** I'm n**__**ot Butch Hartman, I'm a **__**female**__** Danny Phanatic. If I was Butch, well... let's just say mi amigo**__** Dani would have had more than TWO STUPID EPISODES!**_

_**For Mum, who let me on this site. You rock. **_

_**(*large red waterfall curtain rises, revealing...*)**_

**Chapter 1-Remember**

Emma Bertha McAlister-Lane sat up against her twin, Amme-Beryl McAlister-Lane. If anyone outside had glanced into their room at that moment, they would have sworn that there was a huge mirror down the centre of the room and the single occupant was sitting up against it. The girls were mirror twins. They were identical, but on different sides. They loved over-doing the whole twin thing. They shared the same room, in which they had all the same stuff, placed exactly opposite. Amme had changed the spelling of her name so that even that mirrored Emma (they had agreed that you can't make Emma out of Yma). They had the same favourite song ("Reflection ", from the Disney movie Mulan), had that twin-telepathy thing, and had the same dream. They wanted to be rock stars. They had it all worked out. Emma was lead guitar and singer. Amme was the all-rounder, piano, drums, singing, the whole nine yards, but she was on guitar for their debut single "Remember". Their band name would be "Together". Their little sister, Ashley, could do backing vocals. Their BFF, Lottie, would be their manager. They had it all set. Emma looked at her twin. "Wanna jam?" she asked, already knowing the answer. "Heck yeah!" cried her twin. They ran to their matching guitars, blue with red-coloured flames, the same shade as the girls' hair, which was pulled back in high ponytails. They launched into (what would be) their number-one hit single "Remember".

"From the,

From the first moment,

We met,

Deep in my heart,

I knew,

Where ever we went,

She'd always be-e a part.

We can,

Overcome hard times.

We stand,

Combined, un-changed.

Just see-ee,

What we can DO-OO!

And you know you'll remember our name!

"Together!

Through any weather!

Together!

We will remain!

Together!

Now and **FOREVER**!

You will remember our name!

"Holding,

Holding noth-i-ing back,

To get,

What we can gain,

Through days of blue,

And nights of bla-ack,

You will remember our name!"

They launched into the chorus again, even louder. Ashley banged on the wall between their rooms. "Turn it down!" she yelled, muffled by the wall. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"It's only 4:45!" Amme yelled back after checking the clock.

"Whatever!" the irritated wall replied.

"4:45!" Emma's eyes widened with panic. "I'm supposed to meet Rem in 15 minutes!"

Amme rolled her eyes to Heaven in disbelief. "After he ditched you at the movies, the beach, the-"Emma stopped her with a glare. "Fine, but he hasn't so much as texted you in two weeks. I'm telling you, a werewolf is not good enough for a huge rock star."

"He's not a werewolf." The ice in Em's voice could have frozen an erupting volcano.

"Says you. You know he's just using you, anyway. I bet he's already back with Monica."

"Shut up! I like Rem and he likes me, and we're happy together. He's just busy! **Why can't you very well accept that**!" Emma was always defending her would-be-boyfriend. When they first started going out, Amme had said that his name (Remmund Lapin, come on!) was perfect for a werewolf, a comment she still referred to often. Emma didn't think it was funny, then or now. She stormed out the door, slamming it so fast it seemed to make a sonic boom.

She ran back in 30 minutes later, mascara streaming down her face, combined with a river of tears. "He-blub- wasn't-blub-there, so-blub-I started-blub-to walk back and he-blub-was coming out of-blub- the movies with-**MONICA**!" Amme walked over and gave her a huge hug.

"He could have waited till next month," she said, trying to sound supportive and funny, "and, honestly, on your birthday! How insensitive can you get?"

"What?" Em was seriously confused, "my birthday?"

"Yah! September 19th. Which happens to be today."

"Oh my goodness, I totally forgot!"

"I know. I got you a present anyway." Amme pulled out a charm bracelet from her pocket. "See the charms? Emma Bertha McAlister Lane. I've got a matching one." Emma fastened the silver clasp, securing the bracelet. She was beyond grateful of her twin's understanding, but right now she just needed some alone time.

"Would you mind if I went down to Rita's? I know it's our birthday but..."

_But you need some time to get over it_, Amme answered via their mental bond.

"Yeah."

"Be home before dinner or Mom's gonna have your head. She went all out this year. I think Grandma might be coming, she's making such a fuss."

"Sure."_ Love ya. _

_Ditto, sis._ Em threw a weak smile at her twin, and then walked out the door.

About 20 minutes later, she walked into Rita's One-Stop Rock Shop, the hottest music store in all of Amity Park. A guitar chord blared out as she entered instead of a bell. She made a bee-line for the records section. Guitars of all kinds lined the walls, surrounded by posters of every famous rock band in living memory. Flipping through the CD's and records; she pulled out a Queen album and checked the back to see which songs it had. Amme already had it. As she glanced up she saw the guitar. It looked exactly like hers but there was something different about it. She went over and took it off the wall. It felt the same too.

Suddenly she was thrown off her feet. The world shook, left, right, left. One of the lights exploded as albums, singles, hits and failures alike, all poured off the walls. Something caught one of the sparks, which starting a huge fire almost instantly. As Emma got to her feet she knew she was going to die. She felt flames lick at her hair and her clothes. There would be no escape. _NO!_ She heard Amme screaming, somewhere far away.

_Good bye, Amme._

_No, you can't... you just...you can't..._

_One more time, Amme. From the top._ She felt Amme understanding her idea, saw her run to their room, now a disaster zone, and grab her guitar.

"From the,

From the first moment,

We met,

Deep in my heart,

I knew,

Where ever we went,

She'd always be-e a part.

We can,

Overcome hard times.

We stand,

Combined, un-changed.

Just see-ee,

What we can DO-OO!

And you know you'll remember our name!

Amme was weeping her way through the second verse, unaware of her and her twin's best friend in the world, Lottie, who had come to look for her, to make sure she was alright after the quake. Finding one of her two best friends crying alone was not a good sign. She ran up to Amme and completely enveloped her in a hug, making sure that she didn't get in the way of the guitar. She knew that Emma was already gone. For those few moments Lottie was linked. She sang along with her friends, tears cascading from her eyes into Amme's hair.

Now and forever!

You know we'll remember your name!

In a burning store in town, a fading young woman called Emma departed this life for the next. Only two would know of the peace she felt as she was reduced to ashes, the numbness to the pain, and of the conflicting fear, of the anger, anguish and agony of a forever broken heart.

All the rescuers would find would be a severely melted bracelet.

In a parallel dimension, one filled with the souls of the dead but not gone, a new spirit awoke. One filled with confusion, rage, pain and the need to rock. She picked up the purple guitar painted with blue flames, exactly like the flaming hair she had yet to notice, that lay beside her on that desolate floating rock in a never ending neon green void. She heard a faint _clink_ as her wrist moved over the strings. Looking for the source, she discovered a charm bracelet attached to her wrist. Several charms seemed to be missing, but the ones that remained spelled out "E-M B-E-R M-C L-A-N-E"

"Ember McLain. Cool name." Ember, as she would forever be known, felt something she couldn't explain just then. That something was wrong. That **she** had been wronged. She sat down and began to write in the dust. The words poured forth from some unknown past. One that almost seemed right.

"It was,

It was September,

Wind blows,

The dead leaves fall.

To you,

I did surrender,

Two weeks,

You didn't call..."

_**So? How was it?**_ _**I would love constructive criticism. No "**__Your story SUX__**" is allowed. Flames such as that wil**__**l be converted into chanting for a certain up-and-coming ghost. Both songs are to "Remember" by Ember McLain, which, and who, I don't own. There will be a second chappie, in the near future.**_

_**Till next time live, love, like, look with cheer and REVIEW! Or tell me you're alive in a peculiar form. I accept poetry!**_

_**DVM 3**_

_**PS**__** Don't own **__**A Midsummer Night's Dream or William **__**Shakespeare.**_


	2. A Graveyard Girl

**Hi! I ran a poll on my profile, seeing what you, my dear readers, wanted me to do first. The 2 lovely people who voted had a split decision between another chapter of my WITCH story (the chappie is done if you like that show/comic book) and what you're reading right now. The second and possibly final chapter of Together, the story of Ember McLain. Her death and what came after. This chapter is set in and after Episode 11, Fanning the Flames, ©Butch Hartman, who is not me.**

**In the previous chapter:**

_In a burning store in town, a fading young woman called Emma departed this life for the next. Only two would know of the peace she felt as she was reduced to ashes, the numbness to the pain, and__ of the conflicting fear, of the anger, anguish and agony of a forever broken heart._

_All the rescuers would find would be a severely melted bracelet..._

**About 1 Year Later-Amme's POV**

I was the only sane person left in school. The teachers were still the same, completely bananas as always. But everyone else had drifted past the event horizon of sheer idiocy. Well, everyone except that one clueless guy that Dash Baxter liked to pick on and his Gothic honestly-should-be girlfriend but those two didn't count as anyone important. One and all had succumbed to the plague that was Ember McLain; including the one person I thought would always stick with me, Lottie. Barely 12 months since Emma had... even now I couldn't say it. It was still too sore a subject. I still felt the damage done to my heart like a wound. And now that no-talent, low-life, pus-filled, copy-cat scum was stealing everything my twin and I had ever had. Our song, our dream, even our guitar design! The Universe had a sick sense of humour. Why did this blue-flame-haired freak of nature have to show up and rub in my face the fact that the other half of my entire reality was d... missing?

And then the rock music that I knew and reviled so well blared through my thoughts and the Maths lesson I'd been ignoring. How typical. First she took over the students, heck, even one or two of the teachers and now she had the guts to show up here in person at my school, Emma's school! Five seconds later I could tell that only one person in Casper High was still at their desk. The rest were staring at the pathetic excuse for a pop sensation with way too much make-up and not enough talent outside. Would the torture never end? The deplorable music seeped through the walls to a tune all too familiar to me.

It was,

It was September,

Wind blows,

The dead leaves fall.

To you I did surrender,

Two weeks you didn't call.

And so it went, on and on and on. Everywhere I went our song was being perverted by senseless slaves of pop. And by the noise coming from outside, those same slaves were having a riot. Wonderful.

**A Few Days Later-Third Person**

Amme and Lottie stood outside the Amity Park Cemetery, undoubtedly the most haunted place in Amity, after Casper High, the Nasty Burger and the mall. Ironic, if you thought about it (The most lived-in places were visited by the dead more often than the deadest place of all). Lottie's hand slowly found its way to the silver cross around her neck. Amme's hands were holding two charm bracelets, only one belonging to her. They both remembered how they had laughed when that two-bricks-short-of-a-wall fool of a ghost, as she'd turned out to be, had been reduced to near nothing by Tucker Foley and his tuneless screeches. Danny Phantom was a hero in their eyes no matter what. He had managed to rid them of that pest by using something no one thought would ever be of use. They'd both agreed that if Ember had the nerve to stand, let alone perform that foul mutation of their song, almost exactly where Emma had d... you-know-what-ed*, she deserved a good pounding. Lottie was mostly thankful that she was over the ectoplasmic loser.

Amme's feet lead the way. They knew where they were going. But then they stopped dead.

Ember McLain was sitting on Emma's grave. WAS NOTHING FREAKING SACRED!

"I thought Danny Phantom tossed you back into the Ghost Zone!" Lottie exclaimed, more than a little rage seeping into her voice, eyes narrowing in irritation.

"He did," she answered. "I got out again. Now get lost, dipsticks!" She turned around to face them. The same blue hair, the same overdone make-up but it almost looked as if she'd been crying. Could ghosts cry? Something strange occurred to Amme just then. Ember looked exactly like Emma had the very last time she'd seen her, hair dishevelled, mascara running, and a distinct hint of tears still lingering. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind, far away from all consideration.

"No." The daggers in her voice and eyes could have killed a ghost again (had that been possible). "You have taken everything in my life that had the slightest connection to my twin, Emma, and you have warped it, turned it on its head, ripped it in half and then thrown it down the garbage disposal! You make me sick." She walked up to Ember and would have slapped her across the face, if Ember hadn't suddenly become intangible.

"Nice try, baby pop," the ghost said, "I don't even know what your talking about. Now take off!"

"Of course you know what she's talking about!" Lottie cried. "You became famous by using the song she wrote! Changing the words, even if it was just to mock her, doesn't make it yours, _baby pop_." The last words came with a sneer, the likes of which no one had ever heard from this sweet girl.

"I wrote that song, dipstick," retorted Ember. "Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about."

Amme's temper reached far beyond boiling point. "Yes. You. DO! YOU BAG OF ECTOPLASMIC PUS! I'M TALKING ABOUT EMMA, MY TWIN! She's freaking DEAD and you..." The thought from before resurfaced at speed. "...You're dead too."

"Thanks for summing that up," Ember rested her hand on her chin causing her bracelets to rattle. One caught Lottie's eye. A half-melted charm bracelet hung from her wrist, mostly obscured by the other accessories. But still Lottie saw enough to recognise it. "Now LEAVE! Before you end up telling that sister of yours this story in person!"

Lottie suddenly burst out, "But she's doing that right now, Em! And I think you know that."

"Shut up, Lottie, I didn't ask your opinion." The fact that Ember had unexpectedly recognised Lottie did not miss Amme.

"Calm the farm, Em," she replied, catching Lottie's train of thought and hoping to get another such revelation, "she's still your friend. No need to get all steamed up."

"The same goes for you, sis. Just leave me alone!"

"Emma Bertha McAlister-Lane, I don't care if you're dead or alive, I will not leave you in a cemetery to sulk. We have been apart for a whole year and during that time you've developed a taste for world domination. I want to know what's been going on!"

The deceased girl was startled by this outburst. " Wait, what? I... I...AH!" The last word was a cry of pain as Ember clutched her head. A rapid onslaught of memories will do that to some people. She looked up at the intruders-that-weren't again with new eyes. "Well if you want to know, my dear twin," she finally said with a mischievous smile that the living young women knew very well, "I've been reworking an old song. It's pretty good. Maybe you know it? Remember by Together?" A slow grin found its way onto all the teenagers' faces.

"I may have heard it once or twice," Amme replied.

**Yes, it is finished! Thank you to all who read these words and even more if you review. This is complete now and that means my first completed fanfic! YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY! If you could push that lovely little button down there and tell me how my story went that would be so kind. Thanks to all, Danny Phantom rocks, Nick should bring it back and if you could go to my profile and vote on what new story I should do that would be delightful. **

**3 DVM 3**


End file.
